


Hold me hard and mellow

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [27]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Massage, Oneshot, Romance, flufly, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combination of Tumblr prompts: "I may be an idiot, but I'm your  idiot" + "It must be hard, with your sense of direction, never  being able to find your way to a decent pick up line".<br/>Karen gives Matt a massage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me hard and mellow

Matt groaned, half in pain, half in pleasure. 

When Karen offered to give him a massage, a few minutes earlier, he had refused. It wasn’t necessary, he was fine, nothing a nice shower couldn’t fix - even suggested a bath, but she wouldn't take it wit him, so what’s the point. She had given him a skeptical “ok”, looking back at her computer, leaving him alone to take his shower. 

He had done his best not to complain out loud during it, but when he had to lift his arms to put his shirt over his head, an involuntary groan left him when a muscle in his back shot pain through him. 

“Ok”, she said, from the living room and he really should stop teaching her how to focus in order to hear more. “Lie down.”

“No, Karen, really, it’s ok.”

“You’re in pain!”

He opened his mouth, but he couldn’t deny it anymore.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to.”

“I want to. Go, lie down on your stomach.”

Letting out a silent sigh, he moved to obey. Massages were never really his thing. None of the people - women, if he was being completely honest - that ever gave him one knew what they were doing. So it was just an awkward time where he had to lie there quietly with someone kneading on his back for nothing. 

But he didn’t want to hurt her feelings, so he pulled a pillow and plopped himself on top of it, so he could be in an angle that didn’t hurt his back as much as it did when he lied flat. 

“No sir, no pillows”, she said, pulling it from under him. “Put your arms on your sides.”

He did, cheek pressing on his mattress, his lower back complaining the angle. Karen uncapped something sweet smelling. Sweet and a little spicy. 

“What is that?” he asked. 

“It’s my shower oil. I don’t have a massage oil, this will have to do.”

“Smells nice.”

“I know.” 

“Like you”, he flirted and she smiled. 

“I know.”

Suddenly there she was, her legs on each side of him, sitting on top of him like she did often. But he was always turned towards her when she did, so this felt weird. 

He felt the warm oil dripping between his shoulders and run down to pool on his lower back, and Karen’s fingers smear it around. 

She closed the cap, sat the bottle by her side on the bed and then he groaned in surprise. 

This was nothing like those other massages he had gotten before, the ones that were supposed to be sexy, but were just boring. Her fingers were really digging in there, making him tense and relax and let out a breath of relief when she pressed a spot just right. 

“Jesus, you’re good at that.”

“Yep” she said, running the heels of her hands up his spine, his bones and muscles moving to adjust under her touch. “Do you have anything broken? Because I shouldn’t touch it if you do.”

“No, nothin- oh, shit, that’s good. Right there, that spot’s good.”

“Here?” she asked, knuckles pressing, rotating, and he let out what sounded an awful lot like a moan. 

“Yeah, right there.”   

She worked the spot until it wasn’t so sore, then moved on, hands splayed over his back, running up and down, spreading that oil of hers around. 

“Tell me where”, she said, whispered on top of him and he got it, now. All those fantasies about massages. This shit could be  _ good _ , when done right. 

“There”, he said when she reached his shoulders and suddenly she was running her fingers up his neck, around his shoulder and down to the back of his ribs, pressing, kneading, untangling knots.

“How are you so good at this?”

“One of my cousins is a masseuse. She taught me a few things.”

“God, you’re excellent” he groaned out, his muscles uncoiling under her fingers.

“Does it hurt here?”

He hummed his affirmative and she ran her hands up and down, side to side, adjusting herself on top of him, making him let out a loud groan when she pressed both her thumbs between his ribcage, leaning down to place a kiss on the back of his ear. 

“Good?”

“Hmm, great, I love you.”

She smiled and kissed him again. 

“Why didn’t I let you do this before?”

“Because you’re a proud idiot.”

“Hmm, I am.” He reached his left hand and found her knee, where he ran his thumb. “I’m your idiot, though.”

Karen let out a chuckle, not stopping her ministrations on him. 

“It must be hard, with you sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pick up line.”

He was too relaxed to laugh or protest. 

“They worked on you, didn’t they?”

“Only because I liked you already.”

“There were… There were some good ones in there.”

“Oh, really? ‘I like listening to your voice’?”. Matt smiled. “‘I’m better with you’? ‘ _ This case could take all night’ _ ?”

“All of those things were true.”

“You said you thought I was insane”, she teased. 

“Well. You’re dating a blind vigilante. Doesn’t that kinda prove my point? Ow! Ouch, ok, I’m sorry!”

Adjusting herself on top of him, she worked on is back a while longer, and then her lips were on his cheek and she was sliding down, coming to lie by his side. 

“All done, Mr. Daredevil” she whispered just for him.

“Thank you, Miss Page”, he whispered back, moving his face to catch her lips with his. “You’re the best masseuse I’ve ever had.”

Her fingers on his hair were putting him right to sleep. 

“I’m the best everything you’ve ever had.”

Matt smiled, tightening his arm around her, muscles not complaining so much anymore. 

“Yes, you are.”


End file.
